Never let this go
by Kyliez
Summary: As Seth was watching and enjoying the view from afar, the girls went into the water. He couldn't hear what they were saying to one another but when the girl in the purple bikini turned around and looked his way, he lost contact with the ground.Lemon ch.13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: S. Meyer owns the world..jada,jada, jada...**

* * *

Anna is the sweetest girl you could imagine, not just look wise, but her personality aswell.

Anna's father is a piano playing singing bus driver. He's a good father and as is his wife. Anna's mother, who is the lovable 1 grade teacher, that all of the kids love and miss when first grade is over.

Anna's long brown hair was in a low pony tail and her purple bikini made her skin practical shine, she took on her olive green summer dress over, at the same time she heard a honk form a car and knew that her friend was waiting, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, kissed her dads cheek and said bye.

"Jeez, that took forever... did your dad have a hard time letting you go or what?" Cindy asked mockingly

"no, he told me or us to have fun" Anna giggled, knowing that Cindy was unconsciously jealous cause her dad was always so easy going and cool about Anna.

Anna had been looking forward to this for weeks, since she hadn't been to La Push for a really long time, well closer to 4 years.

Seeing as the school just finished for the summer, she knew that she would spend a lot of this summer would be spent down there. Cindy had insisted on it as a matter a fact.

The ride to La Push took about 20 minutes from Forks.

The girls were walking down to the beach when Cindy noticed some people far away.

"Wow, those Quilute men are HUGE" Her hands holding onto the sunglasses while her eyes were glued to the other side of the beach, her mouth looked like it had lost their jaw-bones.

"Cindy, your about to drool all over yourself" Anna mad sure her sunglasses were covering her eyes since she knew that she would be in the same position as Cindy.

_Focus on getting a tan and d-vitamins_

At the same time on the other side of the beach Seth was having fun and relaxing with some of the pack members.

"Girl company on the other side of the beach" Brady elbowed Seth.

"Brady, give up. They'll run away before you get within 20 feet rang" Seth did find the girl in the purple bikini very good looking, from afar.

_Chances of getting laid with her...closer to zero_

"Want another of those beers, Seth?" Collin asked

"Yeah" Seth turned just in time to catch the bottle that had been thrown to him, he cached it without a problem.

As Seth was watching and enjoying the view from afar, the girls went into the water. He couldn't hear what they were saying to one another but when the girl in the purple bikini turned around and looked his way, he lost contact with the ground.

He could see her chocolate brown eyes from here now.

She smiled weakly to him.

Cindy had said that he had been looking at them for a while now.

"Haha, surprise, surprise, he's interested in you. You should go over"

Anna turned and looked sternly at her friend.

"Don't be crazy, Cindy. He looks nice, but why would he be interested in me?"

"Cause your the cute sweet girl every guy wants to take home to their mother"

Anna laughed and splashed Cindy with water.

"Anna, I'm gonna kill you for that" Cindy splashed back at Anna.

Both of the girls ended up socking wet and a bit cold.

"Hey, chicas...if you're cold. He's hot enough for ya both and VERY willing to warm you up" Brady and Collin pointed at the Seth and winked to the girls who had heard what he said.

Seth decided to kill his friends at that moment in a wrestle match. After a few minutes of wrestling he had a feeling that someone was looking at them, he turned to find both of the girls looking at him. The girl in purple was covering her mouth before she couldn't hold in the the laughter anymore, she got a serious laughter fit.

Cindy whispered "Hm.. no wonder he wins, he looks like he lifts weights while eating a meal fit for Micheal Phelps" into Anna's ear while the men had wrestled, well only one of them had wrestled while the other two had laid down on the ground trying to apologies.

Anna burst into laughter, which caused Seth to look up right before Brady and Collin pummeled him, before he broke free and almost stumbled over himself before he finally reached over to where she stood.

"Sorry, that looked like fun" Anna tried to stay serious, but couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Yeah..uhm, those are jerks" Seths right hand scratched his skull as a way to try to figure out what to say.

"So why do you hang out with jerks?" Cindy looked at him like he was retarded.

"Um..their my friends.." Seth knew that whomever this girl, there was something about her that he didn't like.

"I'm Anna" Anna reached her hand out.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you Anna." He took her hand and shook it, reluctantly he let her hand go.

"okey..awkward...Anna..I'll be over there working on that tan that we wanted." Cindy was now bitter for not getting attention and the green monster decided to show it's true side.

"Yeah, sure..I'll be right with you." Anna felt a lump guilt for leaving her friend alone, but at the same time she knew that Cindy would have done just the same to her.

Seth did an inside happy dance cause he now had Anna all to himself. They sat down on the sand and what only felt like minutes for them was in fact 2 hours and 45 minutes.

That is when Collin and Brady came to get Seth.

"Sorry to interrupt your deep conversation..but we gotta go Seth." Collin made a face, cause he knew that this was not something that Seth didn't want to do. Anna had looked over at her friend a few times, just to make sure she that Cindy wasn't forgotten all about or that she had left.

"Cindy and I should get going too, it's getting late." Anna felt like her own heart was crying when she said the word of goodbye and her and Seth's ways parted.

Cindy was offended that Anna had practically abandoned her all to herself, so she was avoiding talking to her, when Seth came jogging up to them.

"Hey, Anna. Is it possible to get your phone number?" Seth smiled weakly while his mind was hoping.

Cindy muttered something under her breath that the two almost-lovebirds did care less of.

"Yeah, sure"Anna found a piece of paper and a pen in her purse and wrote down her phone number.

"Here" she said as she handed him the paper and their fingers touched lightly which caused both of them to stop and look into each others eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is like, wierd and stupidly written..but the next chapters are all going up today aswell...so if you liked it, then read the next once, please, they get better **PROMISE!**

**REVIEW**, I love reviews and favoriting :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: owns it...

* * *

Seth said that if he didn't call yesterday then he would call today, Anna went over the conversation again or exchange of word.

Seth was at the same time thinking of Anna and how much he looked forward to talk to her again, that he'll do once what felt like the longest patrol was over.

"He diffidently said he would call today" Anna kept on going over the conversation again and again. She had never been one of those girls who did everything to look good in front of boys, nor had she cared much about them.

A phone that started calling got Anna to jump before she ran down to get the phone.

She snapped the phone out of her fathers hand,before answering.

"Hello, this is Anna"

"Hello Anna, is your father there" She handed the phone to her dad, apologizing.

Anna felt like someone had hit her in the guts.

_Why am I so worked up by this guy?_ She stomped up the stairs, feeling more and more like an idiot for believing that a guy like Seth would like a girl like her. It ended up with her head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, arrgh"

Seth tried to call Anna, but someone must be having a serious talk on her phone.

He ended up driving to her house, after Charlie had explained where they lived.

_Thank God, Charlie knows her dad. At least where she lives._

He was about to ring the doorbell for the second time, when an woman about his mothers age opend the door.

"Hey, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater. Is Anna home?" He looked at the woman, seeing of there was any similarities to them.

_She diffidently has the same face._

"Yes, just come in.... Anna! You got company"

Anna's eyes popped open.

_Company? Who, what.. _

"Anna" she heard someone walk up, so she jumped up and opened the door.

"Have you been sleeping? Oh,well...a Seth Clearwater is here for you" her mother smiled was of approval.

They walked down and Seth beamed. Anna smiled weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth took Anna to the local and only restaurant.

They chatted and it felt like the world around them stopped exciting, the only thing that mattered was the two of them.

The next two weeks went on, and the relationship between them got stronger by the second and the more they learned of each other the stronger their bonds connected.

They mostly hung out at the beach or at Anna's place and the times they hung out at Seth's place no one was home.

"Cindy has called you again, have you forgotten about her, Anna?" Her dad looked concerned.

"No, I've just been busy, I'll call her tomorrow". Anna hugged her dad goodnight and went to bed.

Anna knew she was early, but she was so excited to hang out with Seth again.

Seth was early too, he had run his patrol and eaten breakfast.

While he was eating breakfast after patrol, Sue told him a shower was desperately needed.

Anna looked at her watch, it said 10.15

"Dang it, oh well"

She shrugged her shoulders before she jumped out of her car.

Sue opened the door after Anna knocked.

"Hi, you must be Anna, Seth's mom" Anna smiled, suddenly feeling shy.

_I wonder what Seth has told her about me?_

"Come inside" Sue shushed her inside, before she showed Anna to Seth's room.

"He'll be done in a few" Anna jumped a little when Sue closed Seth's door.

This was her first time in his room, all the other times the were in the livingroom and the kitchen.

His room wasn't the tidiest , but it had its charm.

A few posters of rock groups, A wall filled with Cd's and dvd's that surrounded a messy desk and stereo.

A bookshelf that only had pictures on it right next to the bed. The closet was right above the bed, the bed was at least twice as big as hers.

Since the chair that belonged to the desk was filled with clothes, she sat down on the bed. She looked at her watch again.

"10.23" She laid down, but not for long. The door opened and in walked a very wet and naked Seth

"Oh, shit" came from both of them while Anna closed and covered her eyes, Seth snapped up the towel and clothes that was hanging on the chair.

"I'm so SORRY Seth...your mom let me in here" Anna knew her face was red as a tomato, cause her cheeks burned.

Seth's mind had temporarily stopped working, but he tried.

"Don't be sorry, none of us knew about one another, I'll be right back, clothed" He closed the door and returned two minutes later, fully clothed.

Anna was now standing by the open window.

"That was embarrassing" Seth scratched his head.

"Uhm, jupp. It diffidently was.. by the way...never mind" Anna shock her head understanding that Seth must have forgotten the towel and clothes in his room.

"Let's just forget it ever happened" Seth suggested

"Good idea" Anna nodded _Easier said then done_

They ended up going for a short walk on the beach. Before the rain came.

"The never ending rain" she sighted.

Once inside they agreed on playing card games.

"Bullshit" Anna turned the card Seth had just laid down, claiming it to be a 'clover 6'

Anna was right, which meant Seth had a huge pile of cards to drag in,

Anna won most of times, but what Seth didn't know was Anna had noticed that everytime he lied about a card he smiled, only on the left corner.

They ate lunch and dinner together and played way to many games in what felt like just a few hours, when Anna looked at the watch on the wall.

"Crap, it's 11 pm. I better get going". Seth fallowed Anna to car, her Fiat 126.

She tried to turn on the ignition, it coughed.

_No,no,no! Not now!_

Seth knocked on the window "pop the hood".

She walked out to see if he figured it out.

"I'm not a mech. head, I'm just a handy man."

_The smirk again, right_

"I could have driven you, but my mom has my car while hers is being fixed. Come on, I'll call a few people." They walked inside.

They walked to someone called Jake, whom had said 'yes' to let Seth barrow his car. After Seth had gotten the keys to the Mustang and fallowed Anna halfway to the Black's garage,Jake yelled for Seth.

He walked to them before he told Seth what was on his mind.

"That is my baby, treat it like one. And NO funny business!" He pointed at them both, which caused Anna to giggle, her head started working up the creative they could have done in the car.

Seth's mind did the same, but this was almost an order and he knew what would happen if they did do anything.

Seth drove the car with one arm on the steering wheel and the other was holding his head.

Anna's hands were in her lap, Both of them were quiet, thinking of the other person.

_What are we? We've been hanging out for like three weeks now. Maybe she wants to see if I make a good friend before we become something more._

_Why hasn't he kissed me yet? I'm not a initiator..gosh,he's SO amazingly good looking and damn sexy..I'm just me_

She sighted loud, which caused a deep concentrated Seth to look at her.

"You tired or just thinking of the car? Jacob said he would look at it first thing tomorrow"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I knew it would give me trouble someday, he must be a good friend since he let you barrow his car.

"Don't be sorry, yeah he isn't always easy to convince. Seeing as this is his 'baby'" They both chuckled ,remembering how he told them to be careful.

Seth parked outside her house, where a man and a woman peeked through the window.

He fallowed her to the door.

"I had fun today" Anna smiled.

"Me too, tons of stuff we could do again" He beamed.

"Well night" Anna opened the door a little when Seth took her hand in his.

"I don't even get a hug?" Anna turned and hugged him, he hugged back.

That night both of them slept badly, uneasy. Fortunately without nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"**Drunk and betrayed"**

All cruel people describe themselves as paragons of frankness. Tennessee Williams

"Pretty, pretty please Anna. I don't want to go alone. Besides you've been hanging out with the Indian guy for weeks now" Cindy tried puppie eyes on me, it worked.

"Fine, but I don't want to end up a you babysitter again!" Cindy squilled and jumped me.

"We better start to get ready then..we need booze!" Cindy grabbed my arm and dragged me out of her house. The next thing I knew, we were in Port Angeles, buying illegally.

Three hours later we were done getting ready to go to the party.

We arrived around ninish to a house that was right in the middle of Quilute reservation and Forks. I was having a blast and it seemed as Cindy did too.

The person who had the party also had swings. I dragged Cindy out there.

"I'm sorryyy that I 'forgot' you. Cause believe me I didn't." I took her hand, to let her know that I really meant it.

"oh, shut up. That's water under the bridge. Already forgotten about." She tried to hug me, it ended up with both of us falling down on the ground. We laughed like hyenas.

A few more drinks and shots later I felt it was time to stop drinking.

_Stop drinking if or when the room starts spinning._

One of the people noticed that I wasn't drinking anymore.

"Hey, no shtopping drinking" he pointed at me.

"A challenge, my dear BFF, Anna" Cindy made 6 shots, three for me and three for her.

"Cindy, no. I've had enough."Cindy handed me the first of my three shots.

"Ciiiindhy..whait op" Cindy walk fast to be tipsy. My head was spinning it caused me to be quiet unstable.

"Why should I, you've let me hanging for almost four weeks. So why should I wait for you?"

"Cindy, I've already said I was sorry about that. Besides I haven't heard anything from him since... I don't even remember when I talked to him last." I tried to hug her, but Cindy pushed me. I fell down the trench, Cindy turned and ignored me. Then a car came out of nowhere and she walked into it.

I got out of the ditch after a few minutes. My eyes were spilling tears and my feelings were hurt and afraid.

I wore heals and thin tights and a top that showed to much. Right now it wasn't the best thing to wear, seeing as this wasn't California or a warmer place.

I was smart enough to bring a tiny purse. A cellphone I rarely used was in it.

I went over my phone list.

"Dad....would pick me up,but hate me for drinking...same with mom...Cindy is DELETED.

Crap..." I looked around. There was one more person on my list, but knowing that it was over 3 am.

I hesitated. I took a really deep breath and made the call.

A hoarse and tired man answered the phone.

"Who is it and what do you want? He said.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I know it's late,but could you put Seth on the phone?" I did an inner pray.

"Yes, just a second." I heard footsteps on the otherside of the line, some mumbling and then another tired man answered.

"Hi you're talking to Seth, who is it?" Seth answered, before I heard a yawn.

"It's Anna, Once again I'm sorry for waking people up...gosh I feel so bad for asking you this,but could you drive me home? I'm right between the reservation and Forks." my mind did an inner pray.

"Yeah, sure thing Anna.....but instead of that you could always stay here, in my old sister room also called the guest room now. Charlie just offered to talk to your dad tomorrow, since he's going to Forks then anyway. I'll just pick you up." As Seth spoke I just figured out what a great friend he truly was.

"Really, yes please pick me up." I was now moving my feet from side to side to keep myself warm now.

"See you soon, Anna" then the phone went dead, it felt like someone was watching me while Seth was on his way to get me.

I didn't look at the watch but it felt like forever when a car showed up and honked. I got closer to it. Seth walked out to meet me, I guessed.

"wow, you're shivering." He embraced me with a real hug, and my tears started to fall.

"I know you told me to stop apologizing, but I cant, I properly woke everyone up at your house and I've never been so scared or felt so alone in my life... and you got a hot body "

_Crap, did I just say hot body?IDIOT! I've had to much booze, thats for sure.._

Seth lifted me up and carried me to his truck, When he got in on his side of the car he embraced me once again, before he drove to his house.

I must have fallen asleep on the way over to the house- cause when I woke up, I was in a comfy bed and my throat screamed for water. I opened my eyes carefully, on a bed stand right next to me was a glass of water and a note.

**Here's some H2o, the bathroom is on your left out from this door, if it's needed.**

**Seth**

**

* * *

**

DID YOU KNOW:

-Kissing is healthy.

-Bananas are good for cramps.

-Chicken soup actually makes you feel better.

-Its true. Guys DO insult you if they like you.

-Having someone rub your tummy when it hurts actually helps it.

-89% of guys would want girls to make the first move.

-Girls love it when Guys hug them from behind the waist.

-Chocolate makes you feel better.

-Girls love it when guys let them wear their hoodie or jacket.

-Guys think its cute when you mess up.

-A true friend will NEVER judge you.

-There is only one guy who is worth your tears.

-If you have a dream about someone, then that person went to sleep thinking about you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning after....**

The song on my cell was telling me that someone was trying to get a hold on me. My head was telling me to lay still, as was my the rest of my body.

"Please just stop calling, my head is hurting" I took the pillow next to me and covered my head with it.

It finally stopped, that was when a nook on the door got my attention instead.

"Hey, hows the hangover going? I got a bucket just in case." Seth walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. His warm hand moved some of the hair that was in my face to behind my ear.

"I did that earlier, but thanks" I smiled weakly

"so, what time is it? You look like you slept better then me." that was true, cause he had no signs of waking up or lack of sleep.

"I slept, but I woke up a few times..thinking of you and how you were doing. It's 2pm, so if you want breakfast your late, but you could still reach lunch." he chuckled,scratching the back of his head.

"2 pm" I rolled over to my back, looking at Seth. "Well that gives me time to eat, walk for trip and make dinner"..._ Cindy will be a part of my "walk for a trip"_

"Hehe, sounds like a good plan. Not that it's really any of my business, but where was your friend...Cindy?" He looked concerned.

"Cindy dumped me on the side of the road, that was her plan all along. Get me as drunk as possible or hopefully. waisted. Walk for a while and leave me there for the wolves to eat. All that cause she was pissed that we had become friends." I crossed my hands.

"wait,what? Cindy dumped you in a ditch along the road? What is she mentally 7 and jealous cause you got a new friend? If a so-called friend does that to you, then that person isn't a friend. The wolves wouldn't have eaten you. They would have taken care of you, a hell lot better then Cindy did" His hand stroke my cheek and I drowned into his brown eyes.

The phone started ringing again, Seth reached out for it and found it.

The caller id said Cindy. I took it.

"What? You checking up to see if I'm still alive or something?" I snapped

"No, I wanted to apologize..I'm so, so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me!" she sure could act.

"I'm sor..No,you know what. I'm not sorry, I'm pissed, disappointed and don't give second chances. Don't call me EVER again" I hung up. I looked at Seth, a guy I had known for barely three weeks and I trusted him more then I thought was possible.

Seth's mom, Sue had found some of her daughter Leah's clothes. I had borrowed their shower and was now about to eat lunch with Seth, his mom and a really nice guy in a wheel chair who knew my family very well.

"So, your Dave Winston's daughter? You got his musical talent?" the man in the wheel chair looked like he hoped I had.

"Yeah, that's me. No, not really. My brother did however get a lot of it. That's why he is across the country studying at Juliard to become a composer or something like that." I smiled weakly.

"Oh, yes. How is Rae doing?" the man asked.

"Great, last time I talked to him. He was suppose to come home this summer, but he went on a all-boy trip to Florida instead." .

Seth drove me back to my house, my dad was outside doing some yard work along with my mother.

By the way he was looking at me I knew he wanted to talk to me.

_Shit, this means I gotta explain the whole thing to them..juck._

"Hello, Mr , Mrs. Winston, nice weather today, huh?" Seth asked politely

_God bless him for being such a good person._

"Hello, Seth. Yes it is" my mother answered.

Seth and I walk through the house and to the back, I sat down in one chair and Seth just across from me. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked

" Nothing" he answered.

"There is a reason for why you chuckled, now explain." I leaned forward, showing that I was really interested.

"Your just so adoringly cute, that's all" he smiled.

"why, thank you Seth. But I'm not the guy who has a..eight-pack and biceps and triceps like greek god, and girls drooling all over me" I beamed.

"You might not have girls after you, but you do have men, crazy hormonal, testosterone filled men after you. You should be happy I'm here. I'll be you personal bodyguard." He beamed like and idiot, but it was one of those beams that you just melt and find cute in a guy.

"haha, my personal bodyguard, huh? Do you take bullets for me?" I giggled.

"Jupp, I'll take bullets, jump in front of cars, trains, plains... anything for you" His eyes was no longer filled with humor, they were serious and it gave me chills.

"how about this then, I'll be your bodyguard and you'll be mine." I tried getting us back into joking and giggling mood.

"I won't need you as a bodyguard, I'm a big guy. But you'll need bodyguard from men who are hiding in dark allies."

"Jeez, Seth. Talk about going from one place to another in a matter of seconds. Here we were joking about you body physic and now, your talking about being my protector and pretty much just offered to kill yourself for my own well-being" I shock my head and leaned back and closed my eyes.

"That's cause I would do anything for you, Anna. I mean it" He held on my hand,tightened the hold on it for a second. His eyes were still serious.

"Who wants lemonade, you? My mouth just cries for something to drink" I got out of my chair and went inside to make ice-tea or lemonade for me and Seth.

I opened the fridge to find that my mom had already made some ice-tea,but no lemonade, all the ingredients were there.

"Seth, you want ice-tea or lemonade?" I asked loud enough for him to hear my out there.

" lemonade ,please" he said as his arms went around my waist, as if to hold me close to be keep me safe.

"Holy cow, sweet mother, shepherd of Judea...are you planning on giving me a heart attack." I turned in his arms to smack his chest.

"No, I'm your bodyguard , remember?" he smiled down at me.

"paws of my waist, Mr bodyguard." I joked.

"fine" he said and his hands went on either side of the counter, locking me in a tiny space.

I took the lemons that was next to me and cut them into pieces for the lemonade,

I turned to go get the glasses, but Seth's arms were still on either side of the counter.

"What? Is there a problem, miss Anna?" he smirked

"yes, your giant arms are in my way to get the glasses." I tried to push them away, they didn't move and inch.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Why didn't you say so" his smirk got even bigger, but he moved one of his hands and I passed by him, and got the glasses. When I walked back, the arm went back to "it's place".

"Seth, put your hands back on my waist, at least they won't be in my way when I'm walking." I turned my head to look at him. He just nodded and the hands went back to my waist.

As I continued to make the lemonade my mind went into it auto-pilot.

_I felt Seth's fingers stroking the parts where my t-shirt didn't cover. His fingers were warm and it left me lingering for his touch._

_I let go of the things in my hands, I turned and gripped for his neck. He bent down and out lips met._

_His lips were soft, robust and demanding. This kiss, after feeling the warmth of him I felt as if I were falling through a huge black hole, I just kept falling..all I felt was his body against mine and his fingers intertwining in my hair. He chewed my lips and I nibbled his. Our tongues became entangled, his kisses tasted like luscious._

_We moaned in each others mouth, I had to breath. We pulled a part for barley a second before he grasped my buttocks and pulled me in closer. I stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing the future I really wanted. He leaned closer and whispered "I love you" then he kissed me with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. We kissed until i had to pull away for a breath for the second time. he chuckled a bit and, cradled me into his chest._

"Anna, I asked you a question, you here?" Seth asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, just lost focus for a second" I giggled, avoiding his eyes, I walked over to the draw and got a spoon to mix.

"sure, you okey? Hangovers are something that lasts a day at least." His hands took my head between them. He looked deeply into them.

_Oh, oh..I'm starting to fall for Seth._

I touched his hands that were holding my head "I'm fine, Seth. Now let me finish this lemonade".

We sat outside and drank the lemonades. I tried to act like I always had with him. But after realizing that I have started to fall for him like ten minutes ago. It was pretty hard.

His cellphone called and he looked at it with angry eyes.

"Yes...what?... I'm there in 10." he sat down his glass. "I got to go, job emergency at Jakes place." he said. We walked accurately to his car.

"okey, uhm. Drive safely." I said, we hugged like we always had done.

"Don't do any stupid." he said and kissed my forehead.

_Damn,couldn't you've kissed my lips instead?_

Seth drove off and I stood there looking after him until I couldn't hear the car anymore.

"I'm seriously doomed. SHIT!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

A/N: Review! or if you got questions, please don't be a stranger!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Meyers owns the Twilight world....

* * *

I drove as fast as I could to La Push.

_Three leeches in La Push. Damn how stupid do they get?_

I parked once I knew I was by the border of the reservation. I jumped out of the car and undressed.

"Took you long enough. What did Anna fulfill your every desire?" Quil joked.

"Zip it, we got hungry, overgrown leeches to kill." Jake commanded everyone

"Yes, sir" Quil did his final joke.

"Seth & Embry, Paul & Jared, Leah & Collin, Brady & Sam, Quil you're running with me. The younger wolves are guarding the res." the pairs split up and we ran to different directions.

"I'm guessing that you called the Cullen's and asked if they were expecting company?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Jake answered.

We had been running around when Leah and Collin found fresh smell of the leeches. All of us ran to them and split up into the direction of the smell.

"Listen, the birds.." Sam said. He peeked up towards the tree tops. Brady looked at a bush.

"oh, how adorable..wild puppies. Honey, we should take one with us home." A female vampire said.

"The one on the left, the sandy colored one." A male voice said.

"hell no! I wanna go home to my girl, not the sparkle bunch!" I growled toward the leeches.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." My sister said.

"yeah only Anna can do that!'" I said sarcastic back at her.

"ew, mental baby brother images!" Leah covered her eyes with her paw.

"Hey, focus..leeches here..no time for joking around" Quil of all the people said that.

"My children, I've found food. Come." another man said.

"oh, we have our enemies here. Before hand..I apologize, dogs but we have food to catch" The man said and jumped for Brady.

Brady attacked back, Collin ran to help his bestfriend, I soon joined in.

Jake, Quil, Sam and Embry ran after the woman. While Paul, Jared and Leah went for the second man.

"Damn, what a bitch." Quil muttered, while we could see why he called the leech that. She moved around and did all sort of tricks to avoid them.

"mmm..I smell human from your fur, pup. Mind if take a bit it" the man Leah was hunting said towards Paul.

"Yes, I mind you fucking bloodsucker" Paul roared and went directly for the shoulder on the leech.

Jared and Leah took the rest of the parts and pulled them apart.

The female leech saw this and screamed a very loud 'NO'.

Brady, myself and Collin tried to take the other man, he was just as hard to catch as the woman.

I was closest to him, when out of nowhere the female leech pushed me from the side. I slammed a paw towards her face, but her nails dug into where my human palm would be.

"That is it, woman" I growled.

I jumped with my pack feet and charged for her head. I ripped it off. Brady and Collin soon joined in on ripping limbs away from each other.

Jake and Sam took one arm each of the last one and pulled. Quil jumped and pulled of the head.

Jake, Quil and Embry took the job of burning the limbs. I ran back to my car on three paws.

I phased and looked at the wound. It was pretty ugly and would diffidently leave a scar.

My mom looked at it and told me to be a man about it.

"You know, just cause I asked for you opinion about my wound doesn't mean I'm weak, it just means I I like someone who is a bit more pro to THIS for a point of view" I answered back.

"And Seth..Anna called, she wondered if you could come by later or tomorrow".

* * *

**A/N:** If you've seen "King Arthur" from 2004 then you'd know I stole a line from there xDD

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**A very serious conversation you don't forget"**

I was gonna visit Anna the next day, I was five minutes away from her house.

I reached her house and found her mother doing gardening today aswell.

"Hey Mrs. Winston, is Anna home?" I knew she was but still, I was raised to be nice.

"Yes, she's inside somewhere. Just go in." She smiled at me and I knew the kindness that Anna had was from her, as was Anna's nose.

I walked inside and found Mr Winston sitting in a chair, relaxing and reading a newspaper.

"your wife let me in, is Anna in her room" I felt like a huge lump was building up inside my throat.

"Yes, I think she is, but could I talk to you for a moment son?" He asked and pointed towards the chair right in front of him.

_Shit, I'm doomed!_

"I'm just a little bit curious about you Seth, like for instant. Have you finished school?" He looked at me, like I had a target pointed on my forehead already.

"Yes, sir. I finished high school. I'm worki.." he interrupted me with a new question

"I see you drive a car, what's your record? Any speeding tickets? What would you do if your tire burst, would you leave my daughter sitting in the car and go get help or would you take her with you?"

"I don't have any tickets, if my tire burst and you daughter was in the car with me, I have an extra tire with me, and know how to fix most things on a car." I said in a rush hoping this would soon be over.

"well Seth, just want you to know that if you hurt my daughter, i will shoot you." he smiled and went back to reading his newspaper, I walked up and into Anna's room, totally scared to death of her dad.

My hand's held my head when the door opened. Anna walked in wearing nothing but some underwear, a bra that made her breast pop up and her lower underwear was..well the mirror behind her told me it made her ass look amazing.

"oh, shit..." I said and covered my eyes.

"What's up with us walking in on each other really undressed?" she asked me and I heard her feet move around.

"it's safe, Seth..I'm dressed." Anna laid an arm on my very tense shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Anna almost dressed, yet a t-shirt was missing.

"What the he...ll is going on here?" Mr. Winston stood in the door. I knew I was no longer welcomed in here.

"you, boy..out NOW" his breathing slow and steady, but heavy.

I had gotten up and was about to walk out the door to her room when Anna responded.

"No, he ain't...jeez dad, I'm 19. Old enough to live by myself and all that crap. He is my guest and there for this is none of your business" Anna had both her hands on her hips and looked pissed.

_Reminder to self..do not piss Anna off..EVER!_

"This is still my house, Anna. And under my roof all clothes are gonna be on at all times, if your at Charlie and Sue's place you fallow their rules." Mr. Winston looked like he was about to burst, and while I was trapped in between Mr. Winston and Anna.

"Anna, it's okey. I promised to help Jake today anyway. Talk to you later." I said and Mr. Winston turned to his side as I walked past him.

Walking out of the house I heard Anna yell at her dad, I must have imagined it, but I swear she stomped her foot.

"you know DAD, it ain't fair! Rae gets to travel the country and he had who-knows-how-many-girls-in-his-room-doing-who knows-what in there, while I can't have a guy visiting me? I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm about to leave the 'nest'. I love you, but you gotta let me go." that is what I heard Anna say before I closed the door after me when I walked out of the house.

"Seth, just give my husband sometime. It's hard to let children go, one day you'll most likely know how." Mrs. Winston smiled to me and went back to her gardening as I walked back to my car.

"SETH, wait up." Anna came running towards me.

I sighed before I embraced her with a friend-hug.

_Friends who have seen each other almost naked and naked..Life isn't really fair._

"I apologize for my dad's behavior, please let me come with you." just by looking at me with puppie eyes, I had a hard time not giving in on her asking me.

"Sure, jump in" I opened the door for her and locked it when she was inside of it.

"you know Seth, we should learn to get dressed in the bathroom from now on. Seeing as we both have managed to walk in on each other pretty much naked." Anna giggled as I drove back to the Reservation.

"you don't say." I chuckled along her giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.**

Seth and I were walking on the beach when I decided to poke him and run around for a bit.

Knowing that he is muscle stud, I would have to poke and say "you got it". And so I did.

"you got it" and ran for it.

"we'll see about that" Seth said. We ran around poking each other and fooling around, when I had managed to poke him again and I was having a problem cause I either had to run into the water or get caught.

I ran a little into the water and up around Seth, who caught me and swung me around.

"Gotcha, beautiful" His lips brushed over my neck and my giggling stopped.

He let me down, but his arms where still around me.

"What did you call me?" I said and turned in his arms, my own arms resting on his upper arms or biceps.

"Beautiful, nothing you already don't know." he smiled down at me, I couldn't help but to blush and turn my head away from him.

"No one has called me that before, except my family members." I looked at the sand, but felt his arms and the way they embraced me.

"Well, it's simple what you are, beautiful inside and outside." his left hand brushed over my cheek and gentle moved my head so I had to look up towards him.

Our heads moved liked something pulled us towards each other.

Our lips brushed against one another before they melt together. I thought I could explode. It felt just like I thought in my dreams, but more magical. I felt flushed and my heart was pondering, we parted and our eyes met, we leaned in again, this time I felt a pull of eagerness taking over, Our lips just moved perfectly together, I felt a need to lick his lips, his warm,soft delicious lips, so I did. His lips parted so I could taste him.

Who knew how long we stood there making out, cause standing there, being in Seth's strong safe arms the world could have a third world war and I wouldn't have noticed.

Our eyes were glued to one another.

"that was..." words couldn't describe it. I leaned my head into his chest.

"perfect" Seth finished for me. His arms cradling me.

"so, what are we?" I looked up at him.

"whatever you want us to be, Angel." he kissed my forehead and looked at me, my eyes got lost in his.

My head was screaming _BOYFRIEND, BOYFRIEND, BOYFRIEND_, while my heart just raced along.

"hm, well..are you willing to quite as my personal bodyguard and become my boyfriend?" I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Not a chance I ain't quitting that. I'll be both!" and pretended to look around for any threats.

"Really, you could be a boyfriend who is also a bodyguard to the same person? I'm impressed." I joked.

"I can be a lot more then that, Anna" His arm was over my shoulder while his hand held my hand.

_Boy, this guy is big._

We had walked up to the main road in reservation, when Seth got a phone call.

"your speaking to Seth." he answered and looked at me in a way that made go all jelly.

"sure, just a sec..Anna, wanna hang out with Claire and Quil?" he asked I just nodded, having a feeling my voice would be squiky.

"We'll be there in a few." he said and hung up.

We arrived the place and was offered drinks and who knows-what-not of different sort of junk food and chips.

The people who were there was Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Collin and Brady aswell as the owners of the house, Claire and Quil.

_Couple night, yey._

I wanted to run away from there once I saw the karaoke machine.

Claire dragged me off Seth's lap and I hadn't even gotten comfy.

"you and I are gonna start." she beamed and I swallowed a huge lump.

"I really shouldn't sing. I suck." I looked at the front door and felt eyes on me.

"oh, come on Anna, just one song. We'll laugh it off later." her beam hadn't disappeared,but her hand was on my shoulder.

"ohkey." I said.

"So, what song?" we both looked at the screen. She moved the stick on the control around.

"How 'bout 'Papa don't preach' or 'Heaven is a place on earth'?" someone of the guys suggested. I mentally glared daggers at them.

"Papa don't preach it is" Claire beamed and the song started.

After the song they applauded us. I hide my flushed, tomato face in Seth's neck.

"I'm very impressed, no wonder your brother is attending Juliard. You could have been there too."

"not my thing, Seth." I said to his collarbone while Rachel and Kim went wild on 'Heaven is a place on earth'.

Collin and Seth were next, singing 'smells like teen-spirit'.

We were there for a while, singing, laughed, eating and just had pure fun, but when a tiny yawn from me escaped Seth practically dragged me out of there.

"See ya" I said and vanished out of the house so fast I didn't even know if they said anything in return.

"okey, what's up with the rush?" Seth still dragging me along.

"you want your dad to ever like me, or at least tolerate me?" he said.

"yeah, but Seth...it's my summer vacation and therefor I don't have curfews. I'm 18." I said while figuring out that I had to take a very serious talk with my parents, especially my dad.

_I love him but damn, why so hard on me?_

Seth turned and looked at me.

_Jelly feet again._

"I'm sorry, but..I don't wanna be on any bad terms when it comes to your dad." he made a face.

"Did he say 'hurt her and I'll shoot you'? Cause he's done that ever since I was 5 years old and brought home a friend, who happened to be a boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he did. And I swear, I rather get shot then hurt you." his hands were on my back and face.

"For some strange reason I believe you would. But I can't seem to find a reason to why you would ever hurt me, now you were gonna be a good guy and drive me home." I smiled and stood as high as I could on my tip-toes and kissed his chin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Straight to....number one**

_I love her, I know that._ But something told me saying 'I love you' after 2 weeks as a couple seemed like a bad idea.

I was happy that Jake had let me run patrol alone today without babysitting Collin or Brady or any of the to young wolves, just hearing myself talk was irritating enough.

"Butt head", "Beavis"..."hey it worked, how's the make out thing working for ya Seth?" Collin asked.

"well, Beavis, it's going great, and since you guys finally showed up, I'll phase back to human and leave the safety to humankind onto you two butt heads". I didn't heard their response since I phased right after my little speech, getting dressed aswell.

I walked in to my house, tired and longing for the bed aswell as Anna.

"Hey" a way to familiar voice said,

"Anna? Hee-ey..what are you doing here?" I bit the inside of my cheek, having no idea on what to do.

"I know I'm early, but your usually up this early in the morning and texting me, so I thought we could have an early start on the day. Unless you got work or something else to do" she suddenly looked down on the floor.

"I should have waited and called so see if it was okey with you first.." she muttered.

"No, it's okey Anna. I swear. You just surprised me that's all. Let me just take a shower and some breakfast and we can do whatever you want to do." I embraced her, kissed her head.

"Oh, okey. You diffidently need a shower. You smell like a wet dog." she kissed my chin again.

"OK, whatever you say chin-kisser." I couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that the wet dog had been me a few minutes ago.

I got back down after the shower to get my breakfast, that to my surprise Anna had made.

"hope you like it." she smiled her sweet smile. I ate it all, not cause I felt obligated to,but cause it was really good.

"Mmm...where in the world did you learn how to cook?this is seriously good." I said as I walked past her to clean the dishes. She leaned on the counter.

"Thanks! My mom, dad is pretty good at cooking aswell.... Seth, I got a job" making a face when it came to her job.

"what, It can't be that bad?" I took her head in my hands.

"it's worse, it's a bar with entertainment. Dad is already pissed that I even applied for the job for a place, like that, so I don't need another person being pissed. So just accept it, OK?" Anna looked hurt.

"Well, give me free entrance to the place and I'll be there as your personal bodyguard." I beamed, stroke her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I can't promise that. Besides there are already guards, three to five of them to be precise. All depending on the day and occasion. Finally it's only Thursday, Friday and Saturday, five pm to two am." she lighted up a bit.

"Where's this place anyway?" I hadn't heard of a place like that around these areas.

"Port Angeles.." _Of course, not a chance I'll let her be there with idiots, rapers and..drunk heads_

"Well...in that...case..you..might..need..a..driver." I said placing kisses around her face.

"Seth, NO. I will not have you hovering over me. Driving me to and from Port Angels" her hands were now on my face.

_We'll see about that_.. My mind said,but my mouth "Fine, but you call me ASAP if you feel a car or a guy stalking you, got it?".

"Yeah, sure,sure. Your such a cuddly tiger it's cute. You know that?" she smirked. I leaned in.

"But I don't see you avoiding me for that reason.." I raised an eyebrow, my lips so close to hers that I could feel her breathing.

"teaser" she said before our lips were on each other, I lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter. Her hands in my hair and mine on her lower-back.

"You know, somethings are just NOT meant to be happening in the kitchen. Like the action you two lovebirds are doing at the moment. We now have to disinfect the whole counter" Leah interrupted us.

Anna turned her head, blushing. "take the rest of this up to my room?" I whispered in her ear, she just nodded.

"Sorry sis." I said, having Anna under my arm.

"ugh, you two are too cute to be true" I heard her say as Anna and I walked up and into my room.

I closed the door after me, where as Anna turned around and locked it.

"It's raining outside, it might take a while before that stops." She moved over to me, her hand on my chest.

"Sit down" she pushed and I did as she said. she then walked over to my stereo put in a CD and turned it on .

She came back and kissed my neck. The lyrics to the song caught my ear attention.

I felt like doing as the song said.

_Yeah...Ten . . . kiss me on the lips, Nine . . . run your fingers through my hair, Eight . . . touch me . . . slowly, Hold it! Let's go straight . . . to number one. Seven . . . lips, Six . . . slooowly, Five . . . fingers, Four . . . play. . . to number one, Let's go straight . . . to number one_

Every time it said ' _Let's go straight . . . to number one' _ Anna's tongue licked my lips, just to tease me.

I hadn't thought of what she was wearing before her was unbuttoned and I saw her cardigan came of, it was one of those...bra things that the Victoria Secret model's wore.

Collin and Brady had tons of those mags lying around. But none if it matters, cause this thing made Anna look WAY to tempting for my sanity to work.

One of my hands were on her face, just to keep her there, the other one on her back, holding her close to me. I kissed her lips while looking at her, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Her hands were moving from my chest to my head. Our lips never separated and our hands went all over each other.

We laid down, I did with her on top of me. It felt like I had an inner sauna.

My hands on her butt, her hands on either side of my head holder herself up.

_Your turn, Angel to be under me_.

I rolled us around so that she laid under me. She giggled,while I started trailing kisses down her neck. I got to the part where the shoulder and the neck meets and nibbled her skin, a low moan escaped her lips.

I kept on trailing kisses around her neck and shoulder, her hands went under my t-shirt.

"Want me to take it off?" my voice a bit hoarse. "Yes, please.." her voice somewhat hoarse too.

I threw the shirt off. I looked at the bra looking thing Anna wore, my male instincts wanted it gone.

Anna took my hands on to her back and showed me that it was like opening any other kind of bra.

Under it was a a pink bra. I just started on trailing kisses again, this time I trailed farther down.

Reaching her navel, my tongue dipped down in it's center, I licked all around it before I blew where she had been licked.

Anna laughed, reaching for my head. "I like you better up here" she said in a low voice. Somewhere in this make out session we ended up just laying there, thumb fighting, tickling and kissing now and then.

"that thing you wore over that" I pointed at her bra. "What was, erhm..is it?" I had to check.

"It's a bustier..a corset with a bra,why..didn't you like it?" her fingers traced over my chest with her head resting on my shoulder.

"No, I loved it. Seen them before, but didn't know the name of it." I took her hand from my chest up to my lips and kissed it.

Anna chuckled before trailing some kisses on the shoulder her head was resting.

"Seth, I know that you've had a few girls before..but please be patient with me..." her brown eyes met mine and I felt like someone just gave me never-ending patient when it came to Anna.

"Anna, I'll wait for as long as you need feel ready." I kissed her lips.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Animal meets it's next contestant**

Anna's dad called me the day before she was going to start working at the bar.

"Listen Seth..and listen good! I want you to stay there, look after my daughter like she was priceless cause to me she is. And if anything happens to her under your time there I'll keep you personally responsible, got it?" Mr. Winston sounded like he could strangle someone.

"I promise you sir, if anything happens to her..which it won't. I'll load your gun for you." I said as sincere as I could.

"Good to hear. And you won't need to do that, it's already loaded. Good night Seth" Mr Tom Winston sounded happier then ever.

"Good night sir." I said.

"okey, did I understand that correctly? Did you just say you would take a bullet for Tom Winston's daughter Anna...talk about being dramatic." Charlie stood there with a beer in his hand shaking his head.

"kids these days.." he went back to the TV.

"yeah, us kids these days." I said quietly to myself walking up my room.

The next day went quickly since I had my regular job aswell as the patrol to do.

I drove by Jakes garage, just to check out how the three mech heads were doing.

I Told them about Anna's job and me being there, making damn sure nothing happened to her.

"be careful, kid. there's a lot of wackos in Port Angeles." Jake looked serious while cleaning a winch.

"yeah, that's the reason I'm doing this, and because her father will shoot me down if i let anything happen to her, which i wouldn't."

"shoot you? ... damn, kid. well, I'd say good luck, but...you're gonna need more than that." Jake shook his head

"don't worry Jake. I got it. See ya!" I walked out and into my car.

I picked up Anna, got a 'I'm watching you' from her dad and a wave with a huge smile from her mom.

We chatted about everything from the weather to our relationship.

Once we were there and we were both inside, Anna's boss came over to me, while Anna walked to the staffs room.

"Anna said your her boyfriend. I know that there are men around here who would grab her ass and so on. She has to tolerate that, since your here so do you. If you make any fuzz or pick a fight, your out of here, got it?" he said.

"Jupp, just here as the over protective boyfriend, no trouble maker." I raised my left hand.

The guy walk away from the table shaking his head.

I had been there for a about 3 and a half hour when Anna came with a ginger ail.

"My boss said you looked thirsty" she smiled. I took the five dollar I had in one of my pockets.

"Add this to you tips jar. It looks a bit empty." I handed her the money, she shook her head.

People, or perverts and rapers started filling the bar after my drink arrived. The dancers must have been good cause the men cheered and roared like wild animals.

Anna smiled and was overly polite to everyone there, way to many of them grabbed for her butt.

"Breath, boy" Jake said.

"what the hell are you guys doing here?" I was shocked, but my eyes didn't move from Anna for a second.

"Here, to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Like beat the living shit out of most of the creeps around here" Embry continued.

"besides, the creeps around here are a threat to anyone." and by that Jake meant to the women around the area.

"Hello, what may you two gents have for tonight?" another waiter came by asking Jake and Embry.

"beer" Embry said not really paying attention to her.

"you guys serve coffee?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, so a beer, a coffee and..." she must have been wanting my order aswell.

"another ginger ail, please." I said still not taking my eyes of Anna.

"Seth, how long have you been sitting here?" Embry sounded very curious.

I looked quickly at my watch, "about 4 and half hour." I said.

"damn...that is a long time..how long is she working here? Until two or three am?" Embry looked around the room aswell, watching out if any fights or other issues were showing up on his 'radar'.

We sat there for a while chatting and Anna did her job, getting grabbed and serving drinks. The place was filling up aswell.

"I had no idea so many people lived around here." I said, suddenly feeling my phone ringing.

"Yeah, your talking to Seth." I said, having no idea who was calling.

"we'll look after her." Jake said. And I looked over to Anna before turning around abit, to hear what the other person had say.

"Hey, Seth. How is babysitting your girlfriend going for you, she safe?" Charlie joked.

"Yeah, what's up Charlie?" I answered, took a quick look to try to find Anna, without luck. But her boss stood by corner of a door he looked around the room, his eyes landed on me before he disappeared in the door.

"I did some checking up on the place and the guy running the place. The place has a record of fights and stuff, but the boss is more my concern. He's been to jail, arrested for abuse and rape of women, but none of the times was he arrested since the victims never testified or came forward with the charges." Once Charlie said it, I felt sick and knew exactly why Anna's boss had looked at me.

"Thanks Charlie" I said and automatically clasped the phone together, walking fast and furiously towards where the boss went.

"Get the your hands off me, you perv." I heard a slap

"feisty one are we." the boss said before I got in there.

"That's something you shouldn't be doing" I said seeing his hold on her hands and he let Anna go, I embraced her.

"Let's go Seth. I'm quitting." Anna said.

We walked out to the where the bar was and Anna said she needed her pay for the day to one of the barmaids, Jake and Embry saw us and came with us when we left.

I walked Anna to the front door of her house.

" you sure, your okey?" I asked like I had done for the last 45 minutes.

"Yes, Seth. Remember I slapped him." Anna gave my hand a squish

"I'm sorry Anna, I was suppose to look out for you." I looked into her eyes.

"Seth...he didn't do anything. I know you wouldn't have let him either. Now I'm tired and you got a drive back to your bed. Drive safely." She stood up on her tip toes as

I bent down where our lips met for a brief second.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful" I said as she slid inside the front door.

Once I got back to the reservation, I hurried to phase.

"Nice thing Charlie did for you Seth, huh?" Embry asked

"Yeah, but something tells me someone else had a finger in it all." I answered running towards her house. Embry phased back to human.

"That would be me, Seth" Jake answered.

And the images of Jake calling Charlie ,telling him about the fact that I was worried aswell as Mr. Tom Winston, the latter was so worried he decided to blame me if anything happened to her and me agreeing to get shot if anything DID happen.

"Thank, Jake. I appreciate it, I really do." I said from the bottom of my heart.

"Well, brothers do that for each other." Jake though I was a softy, but I ignored it.

"Now don't you think that you phasing now, makes it possible for you to avoid tomorrows patrol. We got to make a man out of you Seth, and you know it just aswell as I do." Jake snapped at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Confessions**

The door bell rang and I knew who it was. _Crap, I'm not even dressed yet._

"Can someone open the door?" I said out loud. I was running back and forth between my own room and the bathroom.

"Hello, Seth. Would you like something to drink while waiting for Anna?" my mom being the polite one asked Seth.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you Mrs. Winston." Seth answered.

"Oh, please Seth, call me Helen." my mom said, seeing as if someone ever called her Mrs. it ended up her feeling old.

_Shit, I gotta get ready._ I had stopped to hear if there were any threats going on, since dad had already threatened him once as far as I knew.

I stopped again when my mom suddenly heard like she was angry at someone.

"You threatened him Tom?". I walked down two steps to see that my mom had her hands on her hips looking pretty pissed at dad. Seth looked like he wanted to say something.

"I apologize for my husbands behavior Seth." she shook her head, before hitting dad in the back head with a one of her gardening magazines.

"Mrs. Winston..I mean Helen..I do understand you husband. She's your only daughter and you don't want anything bad to happen to her, you just want the best for her." His look switched between my mom and my dad.

"Well, that is true. But what you might not know is that I was the only daughter in my family aswell, and well Tom was not my fathers favorite either. So I presume Tom hasn't learned from my father, that if a father threatens the boy who the daughter likes. She's pretty much willing to run away from her father to be with her boyfriend....learn from your mistakes and others around you." my mom looked sternly at my dad, before smiling at Seth.

"Mr and Mrs. Winston. I don't want anything but the best for your daughter aswell. And I've already told you Mr. Winston, shoot me if I hurt her. You might say it's to soon , but I love your daughter, Anna. I would die for her." Seth said as sincere as I remembered he had told me a couple of weeks back about taking bullets and what-not for me."_ O-mi gosh...he LOVES me.._

I hurried back to get myself dressed and ready for the hiking trip Seth was gonna take me on.

I came down about six minutes later, my mom was redish around her eyes walking past me, proof that she had been crying, my dad looked deeply into whatever he was reading and Seth was watching the TV, until I came down. I couldn't help but to beam.

"Hey, you." I said and leaned close to him, just to give him a tiny peek on the lips.

"you ready? You better have some good walking shoes, or do you want me to carry you?" Seth joked.

"I got my own feet, so no thanks. Come on lets go!" I tried to pull Seth along with me.

"okey, okey." he came with me and we walked to his car, where he opened the car door for me, before getting in on his own side.

I questioned him about the whole tripe, wanting to know why and where this place was there.

"I'll keep the rest a surprise." he looked at the road, his hand found mine. He lifted it to his lips.

We had walked for about thirty minutes when we got to this amazing beach and no one was around.

"wow, how in the world did you find this?" it was peaceful and beautiful, the beaches in La Push were cool too, but this was just...amazing.

"I just walked around one day, happened to find it." I turned to find him smiling at me.

"Well, I love it. You and I are gonna go here more often. It needs the attention." I walked to him, leaned my head against him.

"Anna, can we talk." Seth sounded serious.

_Jippi, he's gonna tell me that he loves me.._

"Sure we can." we sat down by a huge rock. Me resting in between his legs, leaning my head against his chest. His arms held me safely.

"I need to tell you something." he said, continuing with telling me legends from his tribe about something called 'cold ones' and a man's third wife sacrificing her life to save her husband and children from one of these vampire like creatures. In this he also told me how much the third wife meant to her husband.

"So, the third wife was petty much his whole life?" I asked when Seth had finished.

"Yeah, it's like all of the people in that persons life suddenly don't matter as much as that **one** person. It's the meaning, purpose and love of their life." Seth explained.

"Would that..imprinter do **anything **for the imprint?" I put extra pressure on 'anything', to see if that suspicion I had growing inside of me get the answer it needed.

"yes, anything. Even stay away if the imprint said so." Seth sounded worried. I turned and looked at Seth, his eyes were like an open welcoming book.

"No, way...you..ME?" I got up looking at Seth, finding it hard to believe him.

"Can you turn into a wolf?" I asked, suddenly feeling afraid, walking backwards.

"Yeah, I can." He stood up slowly, he looked sad.

"You imprint on me?" I pointed from him to me.

"Yes." his hands halfway open as if they missed embracing me.

"why?" my eyes starting to whelm up tears.

"There is no reason, the imprinting just happens. We could have been just a random person walking down a street and it wouldn't have mattered. The fact is we're meant to be." Seth looked hurt, defeated.

"do you love me or do you love me cause you imprinted on me?" My tears fell. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life.

"I love you, the imprinting just increases it like...a gazillion times" He took a step towards me, I shook my head and took a step back.

"Anna, I can't help for what I am or the fact that I imprinted on you. It just happened..please, Anna." my vision was blurry cause of the tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and saw that Seth's eyes shedding tears aswell.

"Anna.."he took one more step towards me and I took one back, shaking my head, Seth's face went from hurt to surprised to angry.

The next thing happening was Seth going from human to a giant wolf in a split second, if I had blinked I would have missed it.

He moved smoothly behind me, I turned in the direction he stood facing. Out in the water barely 3 feet away a olive-tone skin,pallid complexion, bright red eyes but pale man wearing nothing but an overcoat and some ripped up pants. He met my eyes and they went black, I took a step back, Seth growled.

"That human of yours smells dangerously tempting, and looks mighty fine aswell. It's a shame she'll be dead soon." he smiled at Seth who, wasn't already big, seemed to get even bigger.

I swallowed, switching my gaze from the creepy guy to Seth, the creep started to back away slowly all of a sudden. Then I knew why, out of the corner of my eye there was someone.

I turned and saw an even bigger wolf, russet colored. It was snarling and showing teeth at the man.

The russet colored wolf charged, it was fallowed by a gray wolf.

The water splashed all the way up to where I stood, a thing came flying from the same direction as the wolves were, I squicked and hid behind Seth's big wolf form.

I turned my head to see what the thing had been "Oh....gawd.." the thing had been a foot. The wolf or Seth took the foot in his mouth and threw it even farther away, he turned to look at me.

I walked towards him, my hand reaching out to him. He met me halfway, leaning in and I felt his thick fur, it was warm and calming. My eyes met his and I saw Seth's eyes.

"it's really you Seth.." I was fighting between the urge to run away or embrace him, that's when I felt the vomit urging to come out.

"excuse me" I run to a place behind the stone Seth had leaned on earlier.

I got back and saw Seth walk towards the bushes still as a wolf. "Seth!" I started walking after him.

"He'll be back, he's just gonna phase back." a mans voice said and I turned to see who it was.

I gasped and covered my eyes, cause Embry was naked.

"Sorry, but your boy Seth got my pants. I don't mind being naked tho..we're all born this way." Embry continued.

"Yeah, thanks for the info." I answered, I heard some sort of barking, I peeked through my fingers to see the huge russet wolf rolling on the ground. _The barking must be laughter._

"Hey, dog..that ain't nice of you laughing of people." I said and the wolf got even worse.

"Anna, please just ignore Jake, he's being an ass and he doesn't get out much these days." Seth came towards me, I ran up and he embraced me.

"Do you think your parents would mind if I stayed at your place tonight?" I looked at him.

"No, of course not. But you'll have to share bed with me. Leah is visiting again." Seth said, with a smile.

"I swear I thought my heart was burst out of my chest." I mumbled.

"I heard it." Seth answered, before he picked me up, carrying me into the bushes.

"Where are we going?" I looked at Seth.

"My place. I'm kinda hungry and you need to call your folks to tell them about your plans for tonight." he beamed.

"okey." I leaned against him and he walked back to his place.

I lied and told my mom I was gonna sleep in Leah's former room, Seth looked at me smiling and shaking his head while eating his food.

The rest of the afternoon and night was spent in Seth's room, where I asked him about his wolf abilities. When we went to bed I got to barrow a t-shirt and a pair of boxer of Seth's.

"I look like a dork in this" I came back to Seth's room. He stood there in nothing but a boxer.

_Holy heaven..girl you've seen him naked before._

I pretended my cheek was itching when I in reality was making sure I didn't drool.

"Neeh, you look rather good in it." Seth said.

We laid there talking for a while, before I ended up falling asleep on his chest with his arms embracing me.

* * *

A/N: Jippi, she knows..hope you like it so far! **review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just another day**

I had search for weeks and days for a place I could move, just me and one day Anna.

"What about the house down the road from Jared's place? It's big, pretty new and up for sale.." my sister suggested.

I saw the house later that day and decided it was good enough for me, what I didn't know was that my sister was in an evil mood that day and had gone to pick Anna up. She had even driven Anna all the way to this place.

"this is nice." she said coming in the front door.

"Hey, Angel. glad you like my new home" I took her under my arm.

A few days later all my things and other things that were needed to fill up the house were all there in it's place.

"Now, what to do?" Anna came down, I had told her no to all heavy lifting and stuff like that, so insisted on putting things in it's right place, among those thing were my clothes.

"I'm done. How about a nap? I could need one of those." I said yawning and stretching.

"Says the guy who's been awake for only a few hours. While me on the other hand have been awake since seven thirty this morning, running after kids in a kinder garden isn't tired at all." She sounded annoyed.

"Hey..it was just a suggestion. Not a thing we have to do." I turned around and found Anna sitting against the wall bending her head between her legs and her hands holding around herself.

"Anna! What's wrong?" I rushed over to her and touched her back.

"ou, ou..it hurts." I carried her up to my bed.

"please, Anna..tell me. what's wrong? I held her close.

"It's that really nice part of the month for me." she said, looking at me with teary eyes.

"oh..want me to get you anything? I kinda have to go to there and get some food anyway." I said, my hands on her back, she tried to get herself as close to me as she could, she had goosebumps on her arms.

"No, please just stay here, keep me warm. I need your warmth right now." she hid head down to the arm under her.

"okey." I took the quilt and covered her with it. After 10 minutes she fell asleep.

_Better get to the store while she sleeps..._

I was by the door when Anna spoke

"Seth, could you buy some..tampons..blue O.B and don't you dear to be at the store too long...." Anna looked sad at me.

"sure" _good thing I've been done to that before..._

I walked quickly down the 'horror aisle for men', found what I was looking for and bought anything eatable.

I got back to the house and got everything stored and out of the way. I walked in to my room and heard the shower was running.

"Anna, feel better?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, could you leave the O.B's on the counter in here?" she asked, I obliged not thinking of the mirror in the bathroom which showed off Anna's back. The shower door was there to keep the water from running out to the entire floor.

I couldn't move, the fact that she stood in my shower, using my soap was just a huge turn-on.

"Seth, get out of here. I'm getting cold." she laughed.

"funny, you know if I get in there you won't be cold that long." I said, trying my best not to join her in the shower. She turned her head to me.

"Seth, please..get out." she scowled, I got out and decided that TV was a good distraction.

I turned on the TV and was about to lay down on the couch when a woman's moan got me to turn around.

"What the hell?" I tried changing the channel, soon figured out that it was lock on the channel, I turned off the sound,ignoring the pictures it showed.

I was still trying to figure out how to get to a different channel when Anna came down.

"Seth...okey so watching me shower wasn't enough for you?" I, who was sitting behind the TV looked at her.

"Anna..believe me, this is NOT my doing. Collin or Brady must have been here and looking at it. Besides, seeing you in the shower a few minutes ago was more then enough of a turn-on for me" I couldn't help but smile, thinking of her showering.

"Well, call them and let them fix it. They got it on, now they can turn it off too." she crossed her arms.

"Just give me a few more minutes, ignore the TV. I'll fix it." I said it and I was right three minutes later we were watching a re-run of Scrubs, after that I changed around on my channels and made sure that all the porn channels were sealed and locked away.

Anna was back in her cheri-o mood some days later and I felt revealed. Anna was sleeping in my bed and I was out here running patrol, waiting for Collin or Brady to show up.

"YO, bro whazz up? Brady was at your place here the other day..said the good channels at your place were locked and sealed for viewers, that sucks." he sounded sincere, running along the border.

"Well, I'm not interested in that stuff, I got someone..If you want the channel, get it yourself." I snorted, feeling kinda pissed that I had to suffer for their interested.

"Besides, what happens in those movies aren't reality. The real deal is a heck lot better and intimate." I ran towards my house.

"Says the guy who hasn't even slept with his imprint." Collin barked out a laughter.

"Watch it pup, once you've imprinted..you'll understand a LOT more." I snapped, wanting to beat the living shit out of him.

"okey, okey...I'll keep my mouth shut. It's just..Anna is damn fine and well, you know." He pictured my imprint in a way he was gonna regret.

I growled and ran towards his direction and charged, and it wasn't until someone laid me to the ground that I calmed down.

"you two interrupted my sleep. Collin, you deserved it and you Seth..get home to Anna, Collin won't understand what he did until he imprints..we just gotta live with it." Jared said.

"I apologize, Jared." I said and ran to my house phased, walked in a quiet as I could to my bedroom and found a pair of boxers before crashing into my bed where Anna slept like a rock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Days like these..**

The beautiful angel that had spent almost a week with me in my new house was sleeping peacefully on my chest.

I was about to go out of the bed and downstairs to make breakfast, but Anna's hand held my hair.

"oh, no you don't." She moved up towards my head, leaving kisses everywhere on her way up to my mouth.

Her teeth held onto my lip and pulled it a bit. I couldn't resist her and joined in, not thinking of the fact that it was morning at first. I rolled us both around and she laid under me letting me trail kisses over her.

Her hips moved upwards when I hit that spot on her neck that made her whole body get goosebumps and moan.

I had no idea we were about to go pretty far until her hand held onto me. I looked down at Anna and it was like she used telepathy saying 'shut up, we're have sex'.

She nodded and pushed my head down so she could kiss me.

She took of the tank top she had slept in, tossing it on the floor. Her hands went down to her panties .

I shook my head. "Please, may I?"I asked, one hand keeping my body from crushing her and the other one around her ribbons, making her body arch towards mine.

She nodded again, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I kissed my way down from her lips to the edge of her panties, I pulled it carefully off while kissing her when new skin came forward as her panties slipped further down. Once it was at her hips, my hands took them all off while I kissed my way back to her lips.

"Seth" Anna moaned when I got to the neck again, one hand holding onto her back and the other had found a way to her inner thighs.

I found out that she was already wet, it made me horny like it wasn't a thing I already was.

Anna must be a telepathic cause her hands were pulling off my boxer, I took her hand and did it myself.

"I need you." she whispered, her eyes looked at me with trust,lust and need.

My hand went from her body to the drawer next to the bed, I found the tiny package ripped it open and placed it.

Our eyes held onto each other while I got inside of her. Anna's hands gripped my shoulder blades and her head hid into my chest.

"I'm sorry honey. I'll go slow, okay?" I stroke her hair.

"mhm" was all she said, and I took it as a sign as to continue.

I was as gentle to Anna as I could be, the only sound from her was the heartbeat and breath.

Anna started rocking her body back and forth after I had been thrusting in and out of her a few times. As our bodies started to moving in a rhythm we started to pick up the pace.

"Faster.." a moan came from her lips before she clung as close to as she could. The moans and panting from both of us and when Anna's entrance started to tighten I could feel it was almost that time for me as well. Her head bent backwards and her chest moved upwards, I could feel her fingers clawing down my back.

As we reached the climax, I felt a stream of passion and energy rush towards every part of my body. My limbs tensed and my body began to arch. I kissed Anna's mouth wide in ecstasy.

I looked at her in the eyes after the euphoria and adrenaline rush had passed, she smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said, I had no idea why she said it but I just didn't bother asking.

"That was amazing." I smiled, kissed her lips, looked her in the eyes. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"It was more then I thought it would be." She answered, I rolled of her and took her in so wouldn't end up laying on her, I tucked away some of the hair that laying in her face and down her chest,

Her smile as I tucked her hair away gave me just a warm good feeling inside of me.

"I love you" the words just fell out of me, Anna chuckled.

"I know you do." she she said and two tears fell form her eyes, but I saw that a few more had been shed. "Gosh, I'm such a sentimental person." She wiped the tears away with her face.

"did you cry when we..had sex?" I could help but to stroke my fingers over where tears streams had been.

"maybe..I kinda went into a frenzy somewhere during..sex." Anna giggled.

We stayed in bed so long that it wasn't until Anna's tummy growled for food that we got up and ate.

It felt like the fact that we had had sex made our relationship different, easier and open.

Anna went home that day to get some new clothes to fill in her own drawer that I had insisted she could have.

"I'll see you in a about forty-five minutes." she peeked my cheek, I took her hand and pulled her down on my lap, "Seth!". her laughter filled room.

"sure you don't want me to drive you?" I didn't feel like letting her go, ever.

"I'm just gonna get some clothes, I'm adapting my parents to the fact that I'm leaving out of their house." Her hands on either side of my face.

"OK, I love you, so drive carefully." said and her lips crashed my lips.

I was watching the game on TV, but I was also watching the clock on the wall. When I heard a car in the distance driving really fast towards my direction I walked outside, ready to embrace Anna and driving my car to a any God forsaken hospital in the area.

It was Charlie, and his eyes looked they were in a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Charlie, what's up?" I tried hoping for the best, but I was expecting anything.

"It's Anna..." as soon as he said her name I held my breath.

"Her dad had a stroke, Anna was the one to find him. It's bad Seth, really bad." he looked sad. I felt heartbroken on Anna's behalf, knowing how much she cared about him.

"They're at the hospital?" I asked as I walked to my car. Charlie nodded.

I drove in a way that would have given me a ticket if it hadn't been for Charlie driving behind me just as fast. Charlie knew a lot of people, but one of his close buddies in Forks had been Anna's dad, Tom Winston.

I rushed into the hospitals waiting room. I found Helen Winston she sat looking down at the ground as if she had seen a ghost or worse. I looked around to try finding Anna, she was walking around fidgeting with her hands looking straight forward in her own world.

"Anna" I said so low that only I could hear it, I walked over to embrace her. Once she saw me she ran into my arms. The tears from her brown eyes fell.

"Please let him be alright" she said more to herself then to me, before her knees gave away under her and she fell to the ground,sobbing. I just held around her, not caring about the fact that we were on the floor.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bottled up**

"_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone" 3 doors down – When I'm gone_

I must have dozed off several times while waiting for any sign on daddy to wake up, but it seemed as everytime I felt at peace a dark loneliness came haunting my dreams.

My mom was leaning on daddy's hand while the rest of her body was in the chair she was in. Seth was in the other chair with me on his lap, my head resting on his chest while my eyes were looking at dad.

A nurse came in and checked out everything and him, she smiled doing everything as silently as she managed. I felt Seth take a deep breath indicating that he was awake.

My throat felt dry but I decided to try talking to him anyway.

"should I try getting another chair?" not knowing what else to say.

"No, it's fine." His hand brushed over my hair and his lips kissed my head.

I dozed off again, but this time my dream was just a dream, no cold darkness or monsters haunting me, when I woke up my mom was awake, crying but also smiling at my dad, he tried to smile at her aswell.

"Daddy!" I jumped out of Seth's lap and took my arms around my daddy's neck, only one of his hands got around me but it held me tightly.

A few days went by before dad was aloud to get home. Daddy's stroke had made him almost unable to speaking, writing and eye vision. The speaking part meant that his food had to be soup and fed to him like a baby.

I was living with Seth, but spent my days at my parents place after I finished my job at Forks kinder garden.

Seth's mom dropped by everyday aswell , helping with anything she could, so did Charlie.

I was making dinner while Seth was reading the newspaper for dad one day. I was doing everything I could not to think about how my dad was or how he looked when I had found him almost two weeks ago.

I heard Seth's reading stop abruptly.

"Yes, I love her with all my heart, sir" Seth's voice sounded as sincere as it could be.

My dad must have written something.

"for me?" I heard my dad say. Even thou it sounded more like 'four mehy'.

"I would give and do anything for her. If saving her meant jumping in front of a bullet I would've." Seth voice was hard but honest.

I felt my heartbeat start hammering so fast it hurt, I leaned at the counter taking some deep breath's trying to focus on anything else but that one thing that was stirring my mind.

_Death_

Later that night, Seth and I were at his place and as always these days the smallest of things I could do I focus all my energy on it.

I got into the bed laying down looking at the celling until Seth came out a few seconds later.

His warm arms held me tightly, his mouth kissed me in such a loving and caring way, I felt the focus shift. My hands roamed every part of Seth's body and a moan came from Seth.

"Anna" my name escaped his lips and I took the advantaged of it, I was on top of him and I started placing kisses on him body.

"Stop" Seth's body was almost trembling. "what?" I said, working my way to the most sensitive places.

"Anna, stop..please" his eyes looked sad at me.

"Fine!" my mood changed from horny to pissed off in just seconds. I got off Seth and laid down on the other side of the bed, facing away from Seth.

"Please..Anna, it's not that I don't wanna..believe me I WANNA. But ever since....since your dad's stroke, you've been doing anything to stay away from emotions. Please just talk to me, I love you , but seeing you like this is practically killing me not knowing what's going on inside." his hand took mine. I got out of the bed, feeling my eyes burning and this lump in my gut growing.

"Well, let me deal with it in my own way Seth, if you love me so. I don't need to talk about it. I'm sleeping on the couch." I was almost out the door ,but Seth turned me around and held me.

"Anna, just tell me. Right now I don't care if you yell it, I just want the Anna I got to know back." his hold on my upper-arms were firm but in a good way.

"Please Anna, just tell me." Seth begged. His eyes were begging with him.

My mind and heart exploded and I wanted to yell at him for making me feel like I did. The tears that had been burning my eyes started trailing down and my sobs were loud and even thou Seth embraced me, I felt shivers running through my body.

His hold on me was comforting and supportive. He kept on saying it was OK, to just let it out.

I felt my arms holding onto him for dear life, like the ground under me was unstable.

Who knows how long I held up by him and how long it took, but my tears stopped falling and my sobs turned into hiccups, I felt my body turning into weak and sleepy. Seth must be a psychic cause he carried me over to the bed laying me down so we would face each other.

"I guess you feel better, yet worse, huh?" he stroke the my hair strains and remaining tears that were streaming down away. I just nodded.

" you know, the first time I phased was right after my dad had a heart attack, Leah also phased during the same time. It was so confusing and so painful. Losing my dad and then turning into a wolf, learning that I would be like this for as long as I lived but, no one told me that finding an imprint would life changing. After I saw you the first time the pain and anger I had inside dissolved somehow. You good spirit for life, people and those around you made this a good place to stay. And when it comes to your dad, he is still alive and you're gonna have him hanging over you for a while. He is stubborn like hell, not a quitter." the last statement made both of us chuckle.

"Yeah, he is. I know you hate it but. I'm sorry, the stubbornness in me wanted me to be this picture perfect person, not fragile and helpless." Seth smiled at me.

"I will always be here and you're perfect cause you aloud yourself to show your true self to me. When you're feeling weak, fragile and helpless you come to me cause I'll be strong, solid and helpful." Seth kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose and lingered on my lips. His nose nuzzled mine.

I crawled as close to him as I could and we fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Green eyed wolf**

The weeks passed by and my relationship with Anna kept on developing, her dad got better everyday, She even got to help out on the school as an assistant with the first graders on the reservation when it started up again since she said she didn't know what she wanted to study yet.

Anna's first day as an assistant told me she liked it cause she had a huge smile on her face.

"So what's up with the smile on your face?" I couldn't help but smile seeing her this way.

"Oh, you would love to know that." She joked before continuing "I got one of the BEST compliments ever." She laughed.

"Well, should I feel threatened?" I frowned.

"if a six year old is you computation, then yes. It was just that the teacher introduced me and one of the boys said out loud that I looked very pretty." She leaned against the counter giggling, and even if this was a six year old boy I still felt somewhat protective of her.

"Well I think you look beautiful. I don't think he can beat that." I mocked, crossing my arms.

"Are you jealous cause a six year old boy who barely up to your knees told me that I looked very pretty?" Anna looked wide-eyed at me, then she giggled again before walking over to me her arms on each side of my waist, my own hands instantly went to hold her upper-arms.

"Seth...besides you the only people who would tell the truth to me will be alcoholics and children and I deal with children. So that a boy who is SIX years old tells me that I look pretty, well I'll take it while I can cause one day I'll be old and will have skin like a raisin." her saying that made me realize that she uses her own brain more then I use my own at times.

"Sorry, but it's just that who I am. And when your old and your skin looks like raisin I will still think you look beautiful, heck I'll still love you." I smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her lips, she just peeked them.

"Jealous weird wolf." she turned and started to make the dinner, with me standing there like she had slap me on the face.

_I give her a compliment and she just turns...damn stupid six year old boy.....*long line of curse words*_

"Seth, are you pouting?" Anna looked at my face while I was setting the table for us.

"No!" I answered sharply but as low as I could I said "I'm extremely jealous" I said as Anna turned around and I must have said it louder then I thought cause Anna burst into a fit of laughter. I laid down the things that were in my hands and walk over to tickle fight her.

"No, Seth NO!" Anna ran to the otherside of the counter, I ended up catching her and tickled her until her knees gave away under her.

"surrender, I surrender" Anna said gasping for air, laughing. I stopped the tickling and bent down to kiss her. I leaned over her as our lips kept on melting together, my tongue licked her lips and the whole thing turned into a make-out session on the dining floor.

Our food got burned and we ended up going to Forks getting some burgers and fries from the diner.

The next day Anna had the same smile again and I knew that this little boy had a hold on her.

_Like hell no, this kid ain't taking my girl..._

"So what did he say today?" I felt annoyed that a boy could get her like this that easily.

"Just that I was so good and kind. Oh come on Seth! I'm sorry but did you forget the fact that we're old enough to have been this boys parents?.. and another thing about this boy, he needs special help cause he has reading and writing problems. I'm the one who has to help him about it." She looked apologetic at me.

"How about you pick me up on Friday?Then you can meet him and you'll see that he ain't a thing you have to look out for as a threat." She raised her eyebrows and begged with her brown eyes.

_Damn, this girl is good._

I just nodded, not knowing what to say cause I knew she was right.

So that Friday I got there to pick her up. Anna was walking around looking at the kids, swung someone around on the swings and told someone else of them to be careful. This black haired little fellow walked up to her and Anna's eyes looked at him with such care. He showed her his hand.

I walked into the school's yard and felt a lot of eyes on me and boy was I right. Kids were wide eyed and gaping at me.

_They must not have seen Jake or Sam yet._

I chuckled , knowing how big I looked next to them.

Anna was coming out of a door and saw me, she beamed. The little boy walked next to her.

"Hey Seth!" Anna said walking up to me, I gave her my best smile.

The boy held Anna's hand and looked up at me like I was 9 feet tall.

I looked at him "boy, I'm dating that teacher, That means I know where you live" I said, trying to ignore the scowl from Anna.

"No way!" He crossed his arms.

"Well I do know where you go to school." I raised my eyebrows, the boy ran behind a tree.

Anna thumped me. "You know you're acting like a real ass jerk, I told him that you were a nice guy and you just have to bring your shit attitude with you?" she said as low as she could and she looked pissed off. I took her head between my hands and kissed her. She tried to move away for awhile but ended up surrendering to the kiss.

I broke the kiss and saw that the boy was running to another person, all the other kids who had seen us was saying "ew's, disgusting, gross and bleh" to us, Anna giggled.

_See that boy! that is how you do it! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **this is based on a boy I have at work..._  
_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: LEMON warning...

* * *

**Teach each other **

I was laying on my side, face to face with Seth in bed, still not up.

"Anna, before you and I started having..um, sex were you ever interested in me that way?" his question seemed random yet like a thing he had though of for a while.

"Well, yeah..Seth you got the 'tall, dark and handsome' thing going for you. Why do wonder 'bout that?" I raised an eyebrow which made him chuckle.

"your so cute when you do that" his fingers trailing my down on my face like he was drawing it "Just pure curiosity I guess." he shrugged, placing kisses around my face that made me giggle. He stopped and looked at me in a way I still didn't understand,but I knew his eyes were filled with a lot of the love that he had for me.

"What about you, Seth, Did you ever think of me in that way?" I said figuring out that my curiosity should test it's limits on him.

His cheeks turned a light pink, I was biting the inside of my cheeks waiting for the answer.

"Yes, I did." his hands were now trailing up and down my arm, it made me feel like his fingers left a burning sensation. His eyes looked into mine, making me forget time and place.

My next question was one I wanted to know,but also one that made me blush red. So I started biting my lips and inside cheeks again.

"Did you ever do anything when you thought of me?" I looked down at his chest, thinking that my cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"you want the honest truth about that question?" he asked and tilted my head up. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I'm a guy it's a thing we do." his serious attitude and answer made me chuckle slightly.

"this might be a weird question,but how do you do it?" I swallowed a breath that I held.

"You want t know how I..do that?" his eyes looked shocked and curious at the same time.

"mhm" my mouth closed, I felt my libido responding to our conversation. Seth found one of my hands and had his hand on the outside of mine.

My mouth gave away a nervous smile when I felt Seth's other hands hold the boxer open while the one who held my hand went down and I/ us both took his manhood. Seth gave away a moan.

I moved my hand even lower, down to his balls and Seth let out another moan. What I was doing to him made him seem so helpless yet, it was a huge turn-on. The hand that had guided me down was still on mine.

"Seth, can you teach me how to give you a hand?" I asked low, his response was laying on his back taking of his boxer.

"you..can..sit between my legs." his hands took both of mine, The look in his eyes were filled wildness and lust. I sat between his legs and looked at his 'gear'.

One of his hands took a hold around my hand like he had done before.

We slide my hand over the head of it where some pr-cum out already. The hand that was over mine when we grasped 'it' firmly but gently. Our hands started going up and down his shaft. A low rumble came from his deep down Seth's chest.

_Inner animal wants out I see_

I smiled to my self and decided to be brave for him.

"Let go, Seth." I said and he did. I looked quickly around and spotted a towel at the end of the bed.

I let go of Seth's manhood and took the towel. Seth looked up, I gave him a smile and laid the towel right next to us.

I took his manhood again, not firmly enough for Seth's pleasure cause his hand moved down and firmed the grasp for me.

As I moved my hand up and down him I decided to see if what the Cosmo mag. Wrote worked.

I firmed the grasp when I reach the lower part of it and let go a bit at the top. My other hand took his balls and held them, my fingers rubbed the very gently, My sight switched between the manhood and Seth's face.

"Oh, fuckin' hell Anna" Seth said, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I smiled and bent down to his to trail kisses from his belly button and far down, after kissing that part I blew where I had kissed and I felt Seth shiver and a low growl was let out.

I fasten the pace after a while and it didn't take a long time until Seth's breath got shorter, his pelvis tensed as well.

"Annnnna...I'm gonna..ah.." Seth's sentence was all I needed and I took the towel and placed it on my lap. Some seconds later Seth released on the towel. His hands reached for the pillows behind his head. He let out a long line of swear words in between saying how good it felt and how incredible I was. After a couple of minutes he was laying there looking at me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Woh- wow, That was...I'm out of words to describe how good that felt." He leaned on one of his elbows while the other one took the back of my head, Seth gave me a soft loving kiss.

"Now, my turn to learn." Seth smiled and started trailing kisses all over me.

* * *

A/n:.... I hope you liked it *blushes*...


	17. Chapter 17

**Pick-a-fight-day ?**

(brown eyed girl – Van morrison)

Anna and her mom, Helen were making food in kitchen while I sat in the living room with her dad, Tom watching a football match. The music was turned on loud in the kitchen and laughter came filling every room.

"no, mom this is how you do it" Anna said giggling. I looked at her dad who just shrugged.

"I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen to see Anna and her mom dancing to the song 'Brown eyed girl'. They did the butt swing thing. I shook my head and walked back to see the match.

Tom looked at me with 'so what were they doing?' look.

"They were dancing and having fun" I shrugged and we both turned our attention to the screen, while the music kept on blasting in the kitchen.

The front door opened and a guy with almost black hair and stubbles walked in.

Tom responded with raising his hands saying aloud "RAE!", Tom got up and over to his son. They embraced, but Rae's eyes didn't leave me.

_This guy diffidently wants to kill me._

Anna and Helen walk out of the kitchen and both of them embraced him aswell. After Anna embraced him she looked at me, so I got up and walk to Anna who took my hand.

"Rae this is my boyfriend Seth, Seth this is my big brother Rae." Anna introduced us for each other , we exchanged nods. Rae glared daggers towards

"Rae, just so you know, Seth is welcomed here, you will not judge him while your here nor will you pick fights with him, I'm not saying that I will take sides with Seth cause he's my boyfriend but I love him." Anna walked a step forward to her brother, they exchanged looks and Rae responded.

"O.K, I see there's a match on TV." He walked over to one of the chairs and got settled in it. Tom walked over aswell.

"Just go watch the game, Seth." Anna whispered and stood on her tip- toes and kissed my chin. I sat down and the three of us got lost in the game

There was a commercial break on the game and the tension was immediately there.

"So Seth, do you hang out with Jacob Black a lot?" Rae looked at me doing just what Anna told him not to do.

_Ding, ding round two of proving that I would rather get shot in the balls then hurt Anna._

"Yeah, he's more like a brother then a friend." I said confident and leaned forward..

"Didn't he hang out with Sam Uley a few years back. You know..the guy who did drugs." Rae said raising an eyebrow waiting for me to burst.

_That rumor is still alive? I'll be damned._

"Sam never did drugs, neither does Jake. You know it's not without reason that it's called growth spurt. We gotta fill up and look like men you know" I tried a joke, Rae looked irritated.

_I need pack member help ASAP, this joke had fitted better from Quil's mouth._

"Then what happened to Sam's girl, Emily? Last time I checked, it was said she was attacked by a bear, but around the reservation you only have wolves. Sure Sam didn't try some pills and found a garden tool?" _ NO way in hell this guy is Anna's bro' .. Sam will ki-ill him._

"Son, watch it. If this is the kind of man you have become by living in New York..." Tom shook his head in disappointment. Just as I was about to answer Rae's question Anna came in and she looked down right ready to fight.

"Rea, what the hell? I told you not to pick a fight and then you do. Sam and Jacob are very good men and Emily is one of the sweetest people you could ever have the pleasure of meeting, Sam and Emily have two beautiful boys and are good loving parents who take care of their kids.

And Jake has taken care of his dad since he was very young while some of his siblings just left when they got old enough. Sounds familiar?" Anna's eyes scared me down to the deepest part of the spinal cord. Anna them looked at me and her eyes softened, she looked at her brother again and her eyes hardened again.

"If you have any other problems with people from the reservation, you better keep it to yourself cause I swear if you say anything about Jacob Black, Embry Call, Sam and Emily Uley, Paul and Rachel Tacoma , Jared and Kim Benton, Quil Ateara, Claire Young or Seth's family, then I wish for another brother." Anna said and turned around to walk back to the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

"Now what?" Anna turned and walk to the door and opened it.

"Hey Anna." a female voice had heard before said, I turned my head and saw that it was Cindy.

"Hey, Cindy. What do you want?" Anna said harshly and I saw her shoulders tense.

_Someone really wants my girl to be a fighter today._

"Can we talk?" Cindy said and Anna sighted and said yes.

"Dad, tell mom I'll be right back." Anna turned and looked at her dad, before her eyes looked at me and they full of hopeless- ness. She took on her jacket and closed the door behind her.

"Seth, could you tell Helen?" Tom looked at me.

"Sure, right away, sir." I said and got up and told Helen.

"Thanks Seth, just give Rae some time. He's always had to warm up to people unlike Anna." Helen gave me one of her sincere smiles.

I walked back to the livingroom and the three of us, Anna's dad Tom, Rae and I watched the game.

The match was on it's best when Helen called for me and Rae.

"Rae, Seth you two need to come out here now. The girls are fighting." as soon as she said it we got up and out. She was right, the girls were fighting, fists and claws were out.

"Holy shit. Seth you take my sister. I'll take Cindy." Rae said.

"Yeah, lets do that." I responded.

"I'm gonna kill you, you skanky whore." Cindy said who was under Anna, but still had the lead.

"Not before I'm done with you're lying bitch-ass." Anna said and punched Cindy.

I looked at Rae, who looked at me. We shrugged not having any idea on how get them apart. So I walk over and grabbed Anna around her waist and pulled her away. Rae responded with holding Cindy in a locking grip. The fought to get loose.

"Anna calm down, she ain't worth a fight." I said just for her ears to hear.

"Shut up Seth." Anna snapped back, which made me take a hold on both of her hands and turned us around so that she was facing me and my back was to Rae and Cindy, who was shouting at Anna.

"Since when did you go into fist fights? Anna, ignore her and come back inside." I tried to get eye contact with her but they were filled with so much anger that it was like her mind was blocked.

"She's accusing you of cheating on me and joked about my dad's bad eating habits for the fact that he had a stroke and this was after started on the same shit that Rae tried on you earlier about Jake and the rest of the pack." Anna's breathing was short and loud.

"I'm not cheating on you and you know I wouldn't do it. There could have been multiply reasons to why your dad had a stroke so that's just bullshit. As for the pack, well what does she know anyway? Come on, Anna. She ain't worth your attention if this was a way for her to apologize." I took my hand around Anna's shoulder and we walked away.

"So you'll rather believe a cheating drug head of a boyfriend then your bestfriend? Fine, at least I won't be the one with retarded redneck as kids and scarred fucked up friends!" Cindy yelled, I turned and felt my entire body fight the urge to smash her head. Rae surprised me with telling her to keep her mouth shut and get home, he still had the hold on her and walked away, to where I suppose she lived.

Anna leaned against me and we walked in. Tom looked at us and shook his head.

"Seth, please help my wife set the table and you Missy go get cleaned up." his authority ruled both of us and we just did as we were told, a few minutes later Rae came in shaking his head..

"That girl is some crazy shit...sorry dad." I turned and saw Tom look at Rae. He walked into the kitchen and came back with some glasses and two bottles.

"Anna can drive back to your place, right?" He said and handed me one of the bottles while placing the glasses on the table.

"Yeah. She can." I said and took the bottle. We finished setting the table in no time. The game on TV was over, but I really couldn't care less.

"Seth, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't know why I even said it, since I've known ever since who-knows-when started that bull that is was a rumor. You seem like a good guy and by the way you calmed her down out there, well only a guy who care about my sister and knows her is capable of that job."

"No hard feelings, Rae. It's your sister, that's why you said it. I'm just glad you got Cindy away, cause well, that lat remark." I just shook my head and took a sip from the bottle

"As long as my sis' is happy I'll support you" He took the bottle forward and we toasted silently, Anna came down and saw what we did and a huge smiled covered her beautiful heart shaped face.

Not long after that the dinner was ready and we all had a great time eating and talking. Anna even got a second bottle for me and Rae.

Dinner was fallowed up with dessert and coffee. Anna and I left late that night and I had barely reached into the house when Anna reminded me that I had a patrol to run.

I groaned loudly and had a slight hope that Collin or Brady were running.

"See you later, babe" Anna looked at me and I leaned down and kissed her.

"Sweet dreams, Angel" I kissed her forehead and walked to the back door where I took of my clothes. I ran barely ten feet from the house before I phased.

"Saw your girl fight earlier, pretty good right hook." Jake chuckled.

"Never thought a girl could throw a punch like that, she even beat Leah on that." Quil said and mentally beamed. Jake tried ignoring Quil's weird comment.

"You should be proud Seth, she didn't only defend herself but the entire pack in where I include imprints and kids. I'm glad you imprinted on her" Jake sounded as honest as he could.

"Nawh, Jake's getting emotional" Quil joked.

"Quil, wanna limp again?" Jake imagined Quil running patrol limping on three feet.

"No." Quil said, pouting.

"Then keep your 'jar' shut." Jake said sternly.

* * *

A/N: ................review..that is all I ask of you...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know, I know. I have not updated in a REALLY long time, but I had a really hard time to find out what the next chapter should be about etc. so Here it is. oh, and this really great friend of mine made me a poster for this story :D I owe her so much for it. So here it is:

* * *

"**Never gonna be alone" Nickelback **

I counted my steps as I walked in the room I had walked on quit a few times now, Anna was upstairs doing something. While I walked into the kitchen, where according to Helen , Tom sat.

He did, with his gun, cleaning it.

"Mr. Winston? Sir?" I said, my breath shaking.

"Yes, Seth. What do you want now." his head didn't move ,but his eyes lifted and gave me a quick look, before they looked down at the gun he was cleaning.

"I want to ask you something, about Anna." I swallowed. _Oh, shit, I'm in some deep shitty trouble!_

"Well then, what is it?" he looked like he didn't care at all. _BUT he does, and you know it_ my consciousness told me.

"I want to ask for you daughters hand in marriage." I swallowed air. Tom's head whipped up looking at me with DEAD serious eyes.

"you love her?" he said

"Yes, with all my be-ing" I said as sincere as I was.

"treat her with respect?"

"Yes"

"Loyal?"

"Yes"

_If i get past twenty, do i get to live? _

"You remember what I asked you, a few months back when my heart..." My nodding told him I did, he raised his eyebrows expecting me to tell him.

"I told you that I'd jump in front of gun to take a bullet for her." Tom's eyes went to someone behind me, I turned to to see Helen with her hands full of cleaned clothes.

"Seth just asked for Anna's hand in marriage." he explained to her.

"you didnt threaten to shoot him if he didnt agree to your rules, did you?" Helen asked and Tom went all quiet-like,grunting some words before his attention to cleaning his gun came back.

"what he's saying is, yes. You can marry our daughter." Helen said, putting her arm around Tom's shoulder after placing a cup of coffee on the table before

I walked to Anna's room, slowly, trying to grasp the fact that I was given promission to marry the woman of my dreams.

"I never thought he had'em." Tom said.

"Seth, had what?" Helen asked

"bah-guts" Tom corrected himself.

"Well, I'm not surprised, I was hoping for sooner, but, well... I'm just glad he finally got up the courage to ask, and from you of ALL people." Helen laughed gently.

I was still looking at the floor while walking, when I felt eyes on my. I found Anna looking worried at me.

"It's nothing. Just me thinking." I said and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"nothing is wrong and you kiss my FOREHEAD?" Anna squinted. All I ended up doing was hugging her.

"I'm so screwed." I said. It had been a few days since I had asked the Winston's if I could marry Anna, I just hadn't found the day, moment, thing yet.

"How come? Thought you did the screwing when it came to your relationship?" Quil, it made Jake and Embry laugh loud. I showed him the middle finger.

"Funny, but that ain't what I'm referring to. I need the perfect day for Anna when it comes to 'the proposal'." when I had said that, they did the "aha" thing like a choir.

"except the bed, are there other places where you've shared moments?" Embry said, his head halfway down into an engine of a car.

"yeah...the beach" as I answered his question I started to picture doing it there.

"Thanks, Beta." I said and walked out of the garage with a goofy grin on my face.

_Night, picnic, moonlight, PERFECT._

I asked momfor help when it came to the food, Charlie gave me worried looks every now and then, while Leah shook head like I was a jerk. I had asked Anna to come over in the mean while.

"I'm done." mom finished by putting two large blueberry muffins in the basket.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" I gave her a bone crushing hug and a peek on the cheek.

"I don't know what you got planned for you and Anna, but I'm sure it's something nice." Charlie said.

"Jupp, he's gonna propose" Leah answered for me making Charlie cough up his beer.

Anna was waiting in my house when I arrived there.

"are you having a very-extremely early midlife crisis, caused by the fact that you're able to change into a wolf?" Anna's brown eyes looked like puppy's pleading for love, or in her case understanding.

"No, I just had some stuff buzzing around in my head. I'm fine. Come on, we got a walk to go and food to eat." I beamed.

Anna shrugged and walked along with me to the beach, the beach where I had told her the legends and that I had imprinted on her.

When we got to the beach we packed out the food and had a blast.

"I know it's a cliché, but can we walk along the edge of the water?" Anna's smiled pleaded.

_If only you knew how much I'd do for you._

I got up and reached my hand out for her to take. "Thank you very much" she said and took my hand.

We strolled for a while, the moon lighting our way and casting a nice glow on the sea.

As we walked I looked at Anna, who was looking forward, thinking for herself. She must have felt me staring at her, cause she looked over at me and smiled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she giggled.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?" I asked.

"I must have something very pretty on my face to make me beautiful." Anna said.

" no, Anna, you ARE beautiful. Inside and outside. And, boy do I love 'it. It's the reason why I love you." I said.

"Seth, you've said I'm beautiful several times. But thanks." Anna answered and started walking back to the picnic place.

"Anna, wait." she stopped, turned and looked quizzed at me.

I walked to her and placed my hands on her head before pressing my lips to hers.

Our lips parted and our eyes met " I love you" my voice actually cracked and so I cleared it.

"Seth, you sure you're feeling okey?" Anna asked, concern filling her voice again.

"Yeah, I'm better then fine." I smiled down at her, my voice now back to normal.

"There's something I'd actually like to ask you." my hands took hers, she nodded her head.

"you know I love you, I ALWAYS will love you, no matter what." I said and Anna nodded, her brows moving together, not understanding a thing.

I took a deep breath and took out the ring I had in my pocket. Anna looked down at what I had in my hands and gasped , taking both of her hands to cover her face.

I sat down on one knee looking at Anna, who was shaking her head.

I breathed in "Anna Winston, would you do me the honor of marrying me?", I took her left hand down from her face and placed the ring on her finger. I looked up at her face where tears where falling like pouring rain. The next thing I knew she was clinging to my neck, placing kissed from my neck to my mouth. Her hands held my head.

"Yes, I wanna do that." she said and sealed our lips by kissing me. I fell backwards with her on top of me which caused both of us to laugh.

We shared a few kisses laying there, looking at the moon.

"I can't believe you did that?..actually I can't believe that I managed to answer you."

"Do you have any idea on how happy I am at the moment, thanks to you?"

"No, but I guess pretty happy." Anna started trailing kisses around my neck and mouth, one of her hands found it's way under my t-shirt.

"Anna, whatcha doing?" I asked in between her kisses. My own hands on her back and butt.

"Making you even happier" her hands pulling my shirt up. I took it off before tugging at her top as a sign for her to do the same.

Our kisses on each other went from love and happiness to love and lust. Our hold on one another turned into those of wanting and needing.

We ended up having sex on the beach, before we took the picnic basket and the cloth that we had used while eating and...having sex. The woods between the beach and road was pitch black so I carried Anna bridal style home, with her carrying the basket.

Home at my place, Anna dropped the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Now I know what Lane meant with the 'That sand is basically dirt. It was dirty. It was cold'» She pulled her hand trough her hair. «I need to shower.» her eyes met mine.

«Oh, come on you big cute goofy wolf.» she did a 'come here' with her index finger. I walked over to her and lifted her up and carried her over my shoulder, which caused her to laugh.

"It's gonna be a long night, Anna." I patted her butt. And she laughed even more.

We made love in the shower and continued in the bed after we ran out of hot water.

"I love you, Seth" Anna's lips met mine.

"I love you more, Anna" my eyes met hers, before her head rested on my chest.

* * *

**A/N**: I think I should get your **REVIEW** for writing this chapter.

The "Lane" she was reffering to was Lane, from Gilmore Girls. Anyway..**REVIEW,review, REVIEW!**


End file.
